Integral parts of recent computers and communication equipment often comprise large-scale integrated circuits (LSI) formed by electrically connecting a large number of transistors, resistors, and the like together so as to form an electric circuit and integrating the circuit on one chip. Thus, the performance of the entire equipment heavily depends on the performance of the unitary LSI. The performance of the unitary LSI can be improved by increasing the degree of integration, that is, reducing the size of elements.
For example, in MOS transistors, the size of elements can be reduced by reducing gate length and the thickness of a source/drain diffusion layer (region).
The low-acceleration ion implantation method is widely used to form a shallow source/drain diffusion layer. This method enables formation of a shallow source/drain diffusion layer of thickness 0.1 μm or less.
Since, however, the source/drain diffusion layer formed by the low-acceleration ion implantation method has a high sheet resistance of 100Ω or more, elements simply having their thickness reduced in this manner are not expected to operate at an increased speed.
Thus, devices such as logic LSIs which require high speeds employ the salicide technique of forming a silicide film on a surface of the source/drain diffusion layer and a surface of a gate electrode (a polycrystalline silicon film doped with impurities) in a self-alignment manner.
To form a dual-gate MOS transistor (an n-channel MOS transistor and a p-channel MOS transistor formed on the same substrate wherein a gate electrode of the n-channel MOS transistor comprises a polycrystalline silicon film doped with n-type impurities and a gate electrode of the p-channel MOS transistor comprises a polycrystalline silicon film doped with p-type impurities), the salicide technique can reduce not only the resistance of the gate electrodes but also the number of required steps.
This is because the gate electrodes (the polycrystalline silicon films) can be doped with impurities of a predetermined conductivity type in an ion implantation step for forming the source/drain diffusion layer.
On the contrary, to form a dual-gate MOS transistor employing a structure having a metal silicide film such as a W silicide film laminated on a polycrystalline silicon film doped with polycide impurities, the polycrystalline silicon film is masked with the metal silicide film in the ion implantation step for forming the source/drain diffusion layer, so that the polycrystalline silicon film cannot be doped with impurities of a predetermined conductivity type.
Accordingly, the polycrystalline silicon film must be doped with impurities of a predetermined conductivity type before formation of the source/drain diffusion layer. That is, separate ion implantation steps are required to form the source/drain diffusion layer and to dope the polycrystalline silicon film with impurities of a predetermined conductivity type, thereby increasing the number of required steps.
Specifically, this method requires two more photolithography steps, two more ion implantation steps, and two more resist removal steps than the salicide technique.
On the other hand, in devices such as memory LSIs in DRAMs or the like which require elements to be densely integrated and formed, a SAC (Self-Aligned Contact) structure is essential.
One of processes for forming the SAC structure etches an interlayer insulating film on one side of the source/drain diffusion layer (that is typically used as a source) by means of the RIE (Reactive Ion Etching) method to form contact holes for the source/drain diffusion layer.
In this case, a surface of the gate electrode (the polycrystalline silicon film) must be prevented from being exposed even if the contact holes are misaligned. To achieve this, a silicon nitride film is formed on the gate electrode as an etching stopper film in advance.
Such a silicon nitride film precludes impurities from being injected into the gate electrode in the ion implantation step for forming the source/drain diffusion layer. Consequently, the memory LSIs reject the salicide technique, as used for the logic LSIs.
The memory LSIs conventionally commonly use a gate electrode (a polycrystalline silicon gate electrode) comprising a polycrystalline silicon film doped with impurities and also use a polycide gate electrode due to the need to reduce resistance.
If a gate electrode having a lower resistance is required, a polymetal gate electrode is used which is formed by sequentially laminating a polycrystalline silicon film doped with impurities, a barrier metal film, and a metal film such as a W films. Since the polymetal has a lower resistance than the polycide gate electrode, it achieves a desired sheet resistance with a smaller thickness.
The polymetal gate electrode, however, has the following problems: The logic LSIs use the above described dual-gate structure. Thus, if the logic LSI uses the polymetal gate electrode, separate steps are required to ion-inject impurities into a polycrystalline silicon film of the polymetal gate electrode and to ion-inject impurities into a silicon substrate to form the source/drain diffusion layer, as with the polycide gate electrode, thereby increasing the number of required steps and thus manufacturing costs.
In an LSI with logic ICs and DRAMS mixed together, if the silicide film is formed on the surface of the source/drain diffusion layer, a pn junction leak-current from memory cells increases to prevent retention of data. In addition, the DRAM uses a W polycide electrode because of the needs for the SAC structure as described above.
On the other hand, the logic LSI must have a low threshold voltage for the MOS transistors in order to maximize current at a low voltage. Thus, the polycrystalline silicon film of the gate electrode of the n-channel MOS transistor is doped with n-type impurities such as P or As so as to be formed into an n− type, while the polycrystalline silicon film of the gate electrode of the p-channel MOS transistor is doped with p-type impurities such as BF2 so as to be formed into a p+ type.
To improve the performance of the transistor, it is insufficient to simply reduce the resistances of the source, drain, and gate, and reducing variations in transistor characteristics is very important. One of the major causes of the variations in characteristics is variations in threshold voltage.
Next to variations in processing dimensions, the shape of an element-isolating insulating film at ends of element regions has the largest effect on the variances in threshold voltage. For highly integrated circuits with elements separated mutually by about 0.3 μm or less, STI (Shallow Trench Isolation) is commonly used; that is, trenches (element isolating grooves) are formed to a depth of 0.2 to 0.3 μm, the CVD method is subsequently used to deposit an oxide film all over a surface of a substrate in such a manner as to embed the oxide film in the trenches, and chemical mechanism polishing (CMP) is then used to remove unwanted portions of the oxide film outside each of the trenches in order to isolate the elements.
A TEOS/ozone-based CVD-SiO2 film is conventionally used for the embedding. If trenches (element isolating grooves) formed in a silicon substrate 91 have an aspect ratio between about 1 and 1.5, an oxide film 92 can be embedded in the trenches without creating voids.
If, however, the aspect ratio of the trenches is larger than 1.5 due to the reduced size of the elements, it becomes difficult to embed the oxide film in the trenches without a gap. Voids 93 may be created in the middle of the oxide film, resulting in an incomplete embedded shape, as shown in FIG. 20B.
When the voids 93 are formed, moisture is likely to be absorbed in these gaps to facilitate humidification, thereby degrading the element characteristics. Furthermore, formation of the voids 93 and the level of humidification may vary, so that the voids 93 may vary the element characteristics.
To solve this problem, an embedding method using HDP plasma TEOS has been proposed. With the aspect ratio beyond 2 to 2.5, however, the oxide film has an incomplete embedded shape, also resulting in the voids 93 as shown in FIG. 20B.
When the oxide film 92 is formed while the deposited oxide film is being etched under the application of a substrate bias, the oxide film 92 has an appropriate embedded shape but crystal defects 94 may occur in portions of the substrate surface corresponding to bottoms of the trenches as shown in FIG. 21, thereby degrading the element characteristics. Furthermore, the level of the crystal defects 94 varies, so that the crystal defects 94 varies the element characteristics.
In the STI described in FIGS. 20A and 20B and FIG. 21, the oxide film (the deposited insulating film) 92 is etched at a high rate, so that during a plurality of wet etching steps in an LSI manufacturing process which use a diluted hydrofluoric acid or a diluted ammon fluoride, divots 95 may be formed at upper edges of the trenches as shown in FIG. 22.
In this case, the gate electrode may cut into each of the divots 95 to form at this position a transistor having an apparently low threshold voltage (a corner transistor). Since the depth and shape of the divot 95 have a pattern dependency, the threshold voltage of the corner transistor vary significantly with gate width to vary the threshold voltage of the original MOS transistor. Furthermore, the corner transistor may cause humps as shown in FIG. 23, thereby degrading the element characteristics. Additionally, the depth and shape of the divots 95 are not uniform within a wafer surface, thereby further increasing the variations in element characteristics.
To solve this problem, a thermal oxide film 96 is disposed in an interface between the element region and the element isolating region as shown in FIG. 24. The thermal oxide film 96 reduces the variations, but due to the high rate at which the oxide film 92 is etched, the oxide film 92 and the oxide film 96 recede at a top of the trench as shown in FIG. 24, thereby disadvantageously varying the threshold voltage.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 25, a method has been proposed which first forms the oxide film 92 on the silicon substrate 91 and then uses etching to remove regions of the oxide film 92 corresponding to the element regions, followed by epitaxial growth using as a seed portions of a substrate surface (Si) exposed by means of the etching, to selectively grow a silicon layer 97 in the element regions. This method, however, may form facets 98 (oblique crystal faces), into which the gate electrode may cut, resulting in a problem similar to that with the structure with the divots 95 shown in FIG. 22.
Since loads such as wiring increase consistently with the degree of integration of the LSIs, a current driving capability of the MIS transistor is desirably improved. To improve the current driving capability, the channel length L of the MIS transistor may be reduced or the channel width W thereof may be increased.
To reduce the channel length, an advanced lithography technique, a low-acceleration ion implantation technique, a highly controlled impurity activation technique, or the like must be developed, and high costs are required for such development. In addition, if the channel width is increased, the region occupied by the transistor increases to augment the chip region.
As described above, due to the increased degree of integration of the LSIS, the current driving capability of the MIS transistor is desirably improved, but advanced techniques must be developed to reduce the channel length of the transistor. Disadvantageously, if the channel length of the transistor is increased, the region occupied by the transistor increases.